The Blade Called: Divide
by FoxRacing4
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Blade Called: Divide

Author: FoxRacing4

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Beyblade or any one of its Characters.

Claimer: I _do_ however own Channing and her family. I also own _this_ particular story so no stealing. I've already had that happen once.

Pairings: revealed later on

Warnings: Cursing, violence, character death, possible yaoi.

Rating: K-T

Summary:

Channing Avery was your average trouble making teen when her parents decided to send her to boarding school; coed boarding school. Turns out the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the Demolition Boys, and many other famous bladers attend the exact same school. After befriending the said bladers and they get to know each other better, Kai and the Demolition Boys realize they are connected to this girl in more ways than one. It all started with a blade called: Divide.

Chapter 1: New School

"You really screwed it up this time!" My mother rambled on while I sat down on the couch. I might as well make myself comfortable- this could take a while. "I mean what are we going to do with you, Chan?" I looked away from her. "Channing!" She barked.

"Channing, listen to your mother!" My dad yelled. I just rolled my eyes. This was so lame.

"Chan, go to your room!" My mom yelled. Ignoring you. Ignoring you. "NOW!"

"…Whatever…" I muttered getting up. "It'll be better than listening to you." I walked upstairs and heard my parents beginning to argue. What a surprise! Not.

"God, Conroy. What are we going to do with her?" My mother asked. My dad sighed.

"Military Camp?" He suggested. _Military Camp!_

"No…I was thinking more along the lines of—" I cut them off by walking into my darkly painted room with posters of bands everywhere. One poster was of a boy no one would recognize. For he wasn't famous, he wasn't world-renown either, but he was special to me.

"No! Get out of the past Channing!" I cursed myself for letting my mind wander as it pleased into the old times when he was alive. Noland. It wasn't fair! My parents blamed him for me being the way that I was. "What do they know!" I yelled. I was answered by a high-pitched

"Meow!" I turned and saw my kitten –Two Socks. I smiled.

"You understand don't you?" I asked walking over to my stereo. I turned it on and the song by Jason Mraz "Wordplay" started. I sang along, I had listened to it many times. Music was my one escape from this hell hole called life! I was in my own peaceful world- where nobody could touch me. Nobody could hurt me.

_I've been all around the world. _

_I've been a new sensation_

_But it doesn't really matter in this g-generation_

_The sophomore slump is an up hill battle _

'_Cause someone said, "That ain't my scene." _

"_Cause they need a new song like a new religion_

_Music for the television_

_I can't do the long division, someone do the math_

_For the record label puts me on the shelf up in the freezer _

_Gotta find another way to live the life of leisure_

_So I drop my top- mix and I mingle_

_Is everybody ready for the single and it goes…_

_Ha, la, la, la, la_

_Listen closely to the verse I lay-_

"Hey!" I yelled when someone turned off the music. I turned to see no other than –you guessed it –my parents. "Dude! Not. Cool." I yelled pointing an accusing finger.

"Chan, your mother and I have decided to send you to-"

"Boot camp?"

"No- honey..." My mother said.

"Psycho ward down town?" If they said yeah I was seriously going to shoot myself

"No." My dad said. Hallelujah! Something then struck me.

"Then where?"

More than two hours later I was looking out the window of the car in disbelief. "Boarding School!" I yelled while my mother pulled me out.

"Now sweetie calm down…" My mom said as I struggled to get back to the car. I stopped. Seeing as it was getting me NO WHERE.

"Why? All I did was prank the principal!" I whined. My dad got my stuff from the trunk. " Mom it's not even all girls!" I looked around at all the guys. Some of them seemed familiar. Why?

"Oh, honey. It's not like they'll room you with a boy or something."

"This is your room Miss Avery. Your roommate won't be here for another two days so mostly it's yours until then." The Headmistress said with a sweet smile. She gave me the creeps. I looked at my mom.

"Don't leave me here." I begged.

"Oh, sweetheart." My mom said. She literally pushed me in and my dad shut the door behind me. How rude! I looked around after picking myself up from the floor. It wasn't bad but it wasn't MY room. Not the one I was used to anyhow. Two beds with their headboards against the north wall; separated by about ten feet and two small in-tables. There were two Mahogany dressers; one on the east wall and one on the western wall. I walked over to the bed beside the window. Sorry roomie but I look out the window a lot. I set my stuff down on the bed; two suitcases and one duffle. My suitcases held clothes and my duffle held personal things –like pictures, my laptop, and my journal. I turned around once more and found a plasma screen T.V. on the southern wall with two desks on either side. I took out my laptop and set it on one of the desks. Then I set about putting my things away. While by the window I happened to look out and see my parents leave. Do you know how it feels to practically be ignored by your 'rents' and they all of a sudden abandoned you? Well I'm telling ya now… it's not something you want to feel very often.

A few hours later I had most of my clothes put away in my dresser and my photos on top I was re-arranging my books (mostly manga) when there was a knock. I walked over and opened it. It was a girl with long, blonde, curly, hair and deep, green, eyes.

"Hi. I'm Ashley. What's your name?"

"Uh…Channing." I said.

"Channing. That's pretty." She replied.

"Are you my roomie?" I asked annoyed. Please God no.

"Uh-no. Your roomie is Ray. Lucky you he's a real sweetheart." Ashley informed. Whoa! Rewind and freeze.

"Um- excuse me…he?" I blinked. ," He as in the male counter-part?"

"Uh, yeah silly. Ray Kon. He and the rest of the Bladebreakers go to school here." My heart stopped. "Didn't you know that?" I stopped breathing. "Are you okay?" I took a breath.

"Yeah- I mean no!"

"No?" Ashley asked. I nodded. "Why no?"

"Who are you roomed with?" I asked trying not to choke.

"Mariah, Ray's girlfriend."

"Can I switch with her?" She laughed.

"Nope. All room assignments are final." Oh, jolly good.

"Hey Ashley!" A girl with pink hair yelled.

"Oh, hey Mariah." She ran down and came back with my roomie's girl. "Mariah this is Channing. Channing, Mariah."

"Hi." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi." I said shaking it. Normally I wasn't so good around strangers but these two were different somehow.

"Ray's her roomie." Ashley told Mariah.

"Really? Trust me. Ray's a sweet guy. You'll be friends in no time." Mariah said smiling.

"So I've been told. By the way I'm a big fan of blading and watched the tournament. You were good." She blushed.

"Thanks, Channing."

"Call me Chan." I said. "All my friends do."

A/N: So what do you think? I also forgot to say I do not own the song in this fic but later on I'll be putting in my own songs. Tell me what you thought of it. Bye.


	2. Ray Kon

Title: A Blade Called: Divide

Author: FoxRacing4

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Beyblade or any one of its Characters.

Claimer: I _do_ however own Channing and her family. I also own _this_ particular story so no stealing. I've already had that happen once.

Pairings: revealed later on

Warnings: Cursing, violence, character death, possible yaoi.

Rating: K-T

Summary: (see chapter 1)

Chapter 2: Ray Kon

It had been two days since my parents abandoned me, but it wasn't so bad. The first week had no classes giving people time to get settled. I had become really close to Mariah and Ashley. Oh, speaking of Ray's supposed to come today. I wonder what he's like in real life. I already know he's an awesome blader and drop dead gorgeous as well. I sat looking at a picture of my cat –Two Socks. It sucked…pets weren't allowed, but celebrities – that's a different story. Turns out most of the famous bladers from around the world attend this school. Even some famous models as well. "Man, I feel so ghetto." I muttered to myself. Really I did. Famous people everywhere I look and when they look at me they see a nobody. I'm not famous; I'm not important- well not anymore. Noland. Shit! There I go again! "Control your mind Channing."

"Am I interrupting?" a voice asked. I look to see…oh crap…Ray Kon.

"Hn." I said. He laughed as he set down his bag on his bed.

"You must be Channing." He said walking over and holding out his hand.

"So what if I am?" Why was I being so defensive?

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to room with Kai?" He asked. I smirked.

"No. According to every girl in the school I'm the luckiest one here to be roomed with you." I looked at him and he was blushing. "Mariah's right."

"Huh?"

"You are cute when you blush." He went even redder. "Chill Ray. I have a boyfriend." I smiled. Of course it was fake and I could tell he knew I was lying. "Okay I don't have a boyfriend but I never crush on another girl's guy." He sighed. Ray looked over to my dresser and spotted my most prized possession. Divide.

"You blade?" He asked. I stood up and picked up my blade almost as quickly pocketing it.

"Uh, yeah but I don't do tournaments. I'm not a big fan of the lime light." I said turning away from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Why was he so persistent? I turned to face him with my mouth open. I was so ready to yell at him.

"Ray!" It was only a few seconds later that I realized I had not been the one to yell his name. I closed my mouth; turning to find Ray at the door talking to a blonde boy and two blue haired boys. I recognized them right away as Tyson Granger, Max Tate, and Kai Hiwatari; the remaining three members of the Bladebreakers. Too bad they weren't a team anymore; they were awesome when they were together. They worked together- just like Noland and I did.

"Shit! There I go again!" Instantly my hand shot to my mouth in an attempt to shovel back in what had just been said. All the boys were looking my way with the facial expression of 'What's-wrong-with-you'. Well all except Kai. It didn't even seem as though he even knew I existed.

"Um…Ray is your roomie a drunk or something?"

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled. She had been standing behind him so I hadn't noticed her.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled.

"I didn't hit you!" Hilary yelled. They both looked down and saw-

"DAICHI!" was then heard through out the entire school. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a bikini.

"Where you going, Chan?" Mariah asked making me jump.

"Where do you people come from?" I yelled. There was a pause. "Don't answer that."

"So where are you going?" She repeated. I went into the bathroom and changed. I came out with short shorts and my bikini top on.

"Didn't we make plans to go to the beach?" I asked putting on my green tinted lens sunglasses. She smiled.

"Yeah I was coming to get you and the others. Come on. Ashley's waiting." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door pushing the boys out of the way.

"Hey. That's not nice." Tyson whined. She glared at him.

"Are you guys coming or what?" I asked pulling my glasses further down on my nose. They all smiled, except Kai. I walked over to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just trying to figure out what Ashley sees in you." I answered coldly. He only raised an eye brow and scoffed.

"Who's Ashley?" Tyson asked. I didn't need to answer when as if on queue the perky blonde ran down the hall in her bikini. No shorts mind you. I wouldn't deny it Ashley and Mariah both had very good physique and were both very beautiful. The boys' mouths all dropped down to the ground as she stopped in front of us. I walked over to Tyson.

"That's Ashley." I said. She giggled as Tyson took his first breath in two minutes. "Got your volleyball?" I asked. She smiled holding up the round black and blue ball. I looked to Kai. "You any good?" I asked him.

"What's it too ya?" He asked.

"Oh come on I'll kick your ass." I said crossing my arms. He smirked.

"That a threat?" He asked. I walked up to him and took his chin in my hand and looked him right in the eyes.

"Baby boy. That's a promise."


End file.
